jelously
by geelovekorea
Summary: kesibukan dari jadwal perorangan yang membuat komunikasi antara mereka berkurang. membuat suatu perubahan dari sang magnae yang baru saja disadari oleh kekasihnya. terlambatkah? baru menyadari kalau apa yang dilakukannya selama ini salah, baru menyadari saat dia ikut merasakannya. sangat berat, sangat sakit. apa yang harus dilakukan minho agar taeminnya kembali?2min.BL.DLDR.review?


**Jelously**

* * *

Main Cast :

2min (Taemin x Minho)

annother cast : onjongkey

Genre : failure romance, failure drama

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,nae baby.. So cool.. Yeobo,,yeobo,,coba liat uri aegya. Bukankah sangat tampan? Bukankah sangat keren? Kyaaaaaaaaaaa,,,", Key sang umma yang sedang menonton show performance Taemin dengan sunbae mereka BoA noona.

Jinki hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah excited Key yang sangat senang dan bahagia melihat magnae mereka yang tampak sangat berbeda dengan penampilan waktu pertama kali mereka debut. Yah, dia telah tumbuh dewasa. Ada sedikit rasa bangga dan haru karena telah menemani magnae mereka tumbuh dewasa. Berharap semua yang telah mereka curahkan kepada sang magnae tidaklah sia-sia dan dapat membentuk sosok magnae mereka yang lebih dewasa.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa,, Yeobo,,yeobo,,look at that? Ooh, so intense with BoA noona.. kyaaaaaa,,baby.. Love you always.." suara Key mengejutkan Onew yang tanpa disadari sempat melamunkan magnae mereka. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada magnae mereka yang sedang di atas panggung, menunjukkan kemampuan terbaiknya sebagai penari. Yah, dance machine di SHINee.

"Ne chagiy,,uri aegya telah tumbuh jadi namja dewasa yang sangat keren. Bahkan terlihat lebih keren dari ku. Iyakan chagiy?", Key mendengar itupun mengangguk heboh, membenarkan perkataan Onew kalau magnae mereka tumbuh menjadi sangat keren. Image 'innocent magne' seolah dulu tak pernah disandangnya, hilang begitu saja.

Taemin yang terlihat serius dan menghayati performancenya dengan sunbaenya. Sangat terlihat bagi mereka para hyungnya kalau Taemin terlihat gugup, sangatlah gugup. Mengingat dia diharuskan menari berdua, dance couple terlebih itu dengan sunbae mereka. Mengingat dia jarang berinteraksi atau bahkan berdekatan dengan para yeoja. Dia belum pernah menjalani suatu hubungan dengan yeoja. Hanya dengan Onew, Key, Jonghyun dan terutama Minho hyungnya di SHINee. Atau dengan beberapa sunbae mereka di SM tapi semuanya namja, bukan yeoja. Uri magnae memang malu-malu jika berinteraksi dengan yeoja.

Namun mereka sangat bangga karena Taemin bisa mengatasi masalah kegugupannya. Raut wajah Taemin yang terlihat sangat serius dan menghayati tarian mereka membuatnya sangat keren dan gagah. Tentu saja itu membuat Jinki terutama Key merasa sangat bangga karena selama ini merekalah yang berperan sebagai 'Appa dan Umma' dalam grup.

Onew sang appa yang selalu setia menemaninya belajar dan mengantar jemputnya ke sekolah. Key sang umma yang juga senantiasa menyiapkan semua kebutuhan sang magnae. Manja? Sepintas terlihat mereka sangat memanjakan Taemin. Yah, mereka memang sangat memanjakan Taemin namun itu dilakukan karena mereka sangat menyayangi magnae mereka, dongsaeng terkecil mereka. Jadi jangan salahkan Taemin kalau selama ini tingkah Taemin yang sangat manja atau terlihat kekanak-kanakkan. Hal itu dikarenakan 'appa' dan 'umma' yang sangat overprotective padanya. Lovely magnae.

"Woah,,gak nyangka dia bisa terlihat sangat keren seperti itu..ckckckck,,pantas saja noona-noona banyak yang menggilainya. Wah, ini gawat. Bisa-bisa semua noona penggemarku langsung berubah mengidolakan uri magnae kalau seperti ini terus. Waah,,uri innocent magnae telah tumbuh seutuhnya menjadi seorang namja dewasa yang gagah. Iya kan Minho?", kali ini giliran Jonghyun yang berdecak kagum. Melihat tak ada sahutan dari dongsaengnya membuat Jonghyun menolehkan kepalanya, mencari sosok paling tinggi di grup mereka.

Keningnya berkerut melihat dimana dan bagaimana keadaan Minho sekarang. Hanya duduk di sofa meluruskan kaki panjangnya, menyandarkan punggungnya malas di sandaran sofa dan menengadahkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa. Terlihat matanya yang terpejam erat. Sepintas dalam benak Jonghyun mengira kalau Minho sedang tertidur, mengingat jadwalnya yang jauh lebih padat dari mereka. Minho yang disibukkan dengan jadwal syutingnya 'Beautiful You' bersama hoobae mereka Sulli dari f(x) yang membuatnya jarang ikut performance dengan SHINee meski mereka baru juga comeback. Sering absennya Minho dalam performance mereka sudah dapat dipastikan kalau dongsaeng jangkungnya ini memang sangat disibukan dengan syuting drama terbarunya.

Namun perkiraan itu langsung disadarinya kalau salah besar. Kenapa? Minho tidak tertidur. Dia memang memejamkan matanya tapi dia tidak tertidur. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya atau bahkan terkesan memaksakan matanya untuk dipejamkan. Terlihat dari kening Minho yang sedikit berkerut, sedikit menarik kedua alis tebalnya untuk bisa saling bertemu dan kelopak matanya yang terlihat tidak tenang. Sangat terlihat diwajahnya kalau dia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Menahan apa? Menahan emosinya mungkin?

Jonghyun pun memutuskan mendekati Minho. Menepuk pundak Minho pelan. Berusaha memberitahukan Minho kalau dia sedang berdiri disebelahnya. Diam. Tak respon berarti dari Minho. Minho sama sekali tak bergeming, seolah mengisyaratkan kalau dia sedang tak ingin di ganggu. "Minho-ya,,kau kenapa? Aku tau kau tak sedang tidur. Ada apa? Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan? Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu."

Namun Jonghyun pun tetap tak mendapatkan respon dari Minho, Minho tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Minho-ya,,kau kenapa? Baiklah, aku panggilkan manajer hyung saja. Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Sepertinya kau memang butuh istirahat. Biar onew hyung yang membicarakan pada manajer hyung. Siapa tau dia mau memberikan waktu untukmu beristirahat, meski hanya setengah hari saja."

Jonghyun benar, Minho memang tidak sedang tidur. Dia dengan jelas mendengar tepukan halus dan panggilan dari Jonghyun tapi tak dihiraukan. Mendengar jelas semua perkataan hyungnya, baik itu apa yang diucapkam Jonghyun baru saja ataupun kata-kata yang tadi diteriakkan oleh Key yang mengomentari penampilan magnae mereka. Dia memang sengaja tidak melihat penampilan Taemin. Hanya dia yang tak ingin melihatnya. Meskipun jauh dilubuk hatinya dia sangat ingin melihat penampilan Taemin. Namun bukan hanya melihat dari kejauhan seperti itu yang dia inginkan. Yang dia sangat inginkan saat ini lebih dari itu. Dia ingin mengusap Taeminnya, ingin memeluk Taeminnya, ingin mengecup Taeminnya, ingin melakukan hal-hal yang biasa mereka lakukan di saat waktu luang berduaan.

Yah, dia merindukan sosok magnae mereka. Rindu saat mereka ber-cuddling-ria, menyalurkan rasa sayang dan cinta mereka. Rindu saat dimana Taeminnya bertingkah manja dan kekanak-kanakkan padanya. Rindu waktu dimana Taemin merajuk dan tak ingin jauh darinya. Merindukan Taeminnya sebagai namjachingunya, bukan sebagai bandmate semata.

Namun saat ini semua keinginan itu harus dia kubur dalam-dalam bahkan mungkin harus sibuang jauh-jauh untuk saat ini. Karena apa? Karena saat ini Taemin sedang performance dengan salah satu sunbae mereka dan para hyung menonton penampilannya, mendukungnya di belakang. Sebetulnya ini suatu hal yang langka mengingat Minho yang hampir seluruh jadwalnya dihabiskan untuk syuting dramanya namun saat ini dia bisa hadir disini. Hal ini memang sudah dipersiapkan oleh manajer hyung mereka. Mereka semua memang diharuskan hadir untuk mendukung comebacknya salah satu sunbae mereka, sunbae yang sudah sangat lama bergabung di SM Entertainment. Oleh karena itu, comebacknya BoA noona lebih heboh daripada comebacknya Super Junior karena Lee Sooman tidak akan membiarkan salah seorang penghuni SM Entertainment yang diperbolehkan melewatkan acara ini. Semuanya harus menontonnya. Sampai sunbae mereka, Zhoumi dan Henri dari Super Junior M dan hoobae mereka, EXO-M yang seharusnya ada di negeri China pun ada di Korea saat ini untuk melihat dan mendukungnya.

Menyenangkan memang, mereka seperti sedang reuni keluarga. Mengingat mereka semua sama-sama disbukkan dengan agenda masing-masing. Masing-masing grup yang sama-sama baru saja comeback atau sedang menyiapkan untuk debut di negeri Jepang seperti SHINee menyebabkan mereka jarang sekali berkumpul atau bahkan berinteraksi dengan saudara se-agency mereka. Di sini mereka berkumpul dan bisa saling melepaskan rindu dan bercengkrama layaknya sebuah keluarga besar yang sedang berkumpul.

Tetapi ternyata tidak semuanya nampak senang, ada satu yang terlewatkan. Ada yang tak senang dengan hal ini, bahkan merasa sangat marah. Dia adalah Choi Minho. Salah satu hyung Taemin yang satu grup dengannya. Kenapa dia justru merasa marah? Bukannya dia seharusnya senang karena bisa diberi waktu untuk bisa bertemu dan melihat magnaenya perform?

Jawabannya adalah tidak. HELL NO. Dia sangat tidak merasa senang, justru merasa sangat marah dan membencinya. Kalau dia bisa memlih, dia justru lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk syuting dramanya dibandingkan dia harus ada disini dan melihat Taeminnya menari dengan yeoja. Yah, dia sangat benci jika ada yang menyentuh bahkan mendekati TAEMINNYA meskipun itu sunbae atau hoobae mereka terlebih itu seorang yeoja. Cemburu eoh? Yes.

Awalnya dia merasa senang saat diberi tahu manajer hyung kalau hari ini syuting dramanya tidak menghabiskan waktunya seharian dilokasi syuting. Dalam benaknya dia sudah membayangkan bisa bersama Taemin, meski hanya sekedar mengobrol dia sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan Taemin. Dia sangat merindukan namjanya. Sudah lama dia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya. Bahkan saat hari terpenting untuk namjanya pun dia tak bisa ada disisinya. Minho merasa sangat menyesal tidak bisa ada di samping Taemin saat Taemin merayakan hari ulang tahun dengan semua member dan fansnya. Namun itu semua diluar kehendaknya, diluar kemampuannya. Dia harus syuting dramanya dan yang mengatur jadwalnya adalah manajer hyung. Dia tak bisa protes akan hal itu karena syuting drama adalah impiannya jadi tak mungkin dia bisa membatalkan jadwal syutingnya begitu saja karena kepentingan pribadinya. Ingin rasanya dia egois demi namjanya namun dia tak bisa. Meski saat itu Taemin berkata dia bisa menerimanya dan justru mendukung dramanya namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Minho merasa sangat menyesal karena sangat terlihat jelas dari sorot mata Taemin saat itu yang menyiratkan kekecewaan yang sangat besar padanya. Dia sangat mengutuk akan hal itu.

-Minho POV-

Huh, akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Hari dimana aku tidak harus disibukkan dengan jadwal syutingku. Entah kenapa tadi tiba-tiba manajer hyung bilang kalau untuk hari ini syutingnya hanya berjalan setengah hari. Aneh memang, mengingat biasanya seluruh waktuku hanya habis untuk syuting drama ini. Menghabiskan seluruh waktuku untuk bisa bersama member lainnya. Menghabiskan waktuku untuk bisa bersama magnae kesayanganku, bersama namjachinguku yang manja itu. Yah, meski menurutku saat ini aku merasa kadar kemanjaannya padaku sedikit berkurang. Aku merasa dia sudah tidak lagi bermanja-manja lagi padaku. Apa karena usianya yang sudah bisa dibilang tak kecil lagi atau karena memang aku yang sedang tak punya waktu bersamanya. Huft, aku benar-benar merindukan sosoknya.

Langsung saja aku bergegas membereskan semua perlengkapanku dan menuju ke mobil kami. Aku sudah sangat tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Seingatku mereka hari ini tidak ada jadwal, hari ini SHINee tidak ada jadwal perform. Jadi bisa dipastikan kalau sekarang mereka sekarang ada di dorm. Sudah tak sabar untuk cepat sampai ke dorm. Ingin segera bertemu dengan namjaku, ingin bisa bercanda dengannya, ingin bisa bermanja dengannya. Sangat merindukan Taeminku.

Karena terlalu asyiknya membayangkan apa saja yang bisa kulakukan dengan nae namja membuatku tak menyadari kalau mobil kami sudah berhenti. Aku dikejutkan suara manajer hyung yang menyuruhku turun. Dengan semangat aku langsung memuka pintu mobil namun sesaat kemudian aku menyadari kalau ini bukanlah dorm kami, ini gedung SBS. Kenapa manajer hyung justru membawaku kesini? Bukankah hari ini kami tak ada perform. Tapi aku ikut turun juga dan mengikuti langkah manajer hyung, mungkin manager hyung memang sedang ada keperluan disini. Dengan cepat kuikuti langkah kaki manager hyung berharap semoga urusannya cepat selesai disini dan langsung mengantarkanku pulang ke dorm. Aku benar-benar sudah tak sabar untuk bisa bertemu namja jamur manisku.

-Minho POV End-

Dengan harapan yang sangat besar bahwa dia akan bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Taeminnya, namun hal itu ternyata hanyalah mimpi belaka. Karena manajer hyung saat ini mereeka sedang berada di gedung SBS. Meskipun Minho merasa janggal dia tidak bertanya pada manajer hyung, hanya mengikuti kemana langkah manajer hyung itu pergi dan berharap bisa segera bertemu dengan Taemin. Saat tiba disana, dia baru tahu alasannya. Dan saat dia memutuskan untuk ikut menikmati acara itu, bergembira dan berkumpul dengan saudara se-agencynya namun saat itu juga dia merasa ada yang janggal. Dia tidak menemukan sosok mungil yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya. Awalnya dia berpikir mungkin Taemin sedang bergabung dengan hoobae mereka yaitu EXO, terutama dengan Kai. Teman satu traineenya dulu. Terbesit sedikit rasa cemburu dalam dadanya namun berusaha ditepisnya dan berusaha terus mencari sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

Ia tak kunjung menemukannya juga, hanya melihat ketiga member yang lain. Hanya tiga hyungnya, tanpa Taemin. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa heran. Karena tak biasanya mereka hanya bertiga dan meninggalkan Taemin begitu saja, terutama Key. Dia yang paling _concern_ dengan Taemin, dia tak akan bisa melepaskan Taeminnya jauh dari pengawasannya meski itu dengan saudara satu agensinya. Dia akan selalu mengikuti kemanapun Taemin pergi. Key sama seperti Minho yang ama sekali tak pernah bisa membiarkan Taeminnya dekat-dekat dengan namja atau yeoja lain, hanya saja Key juga ikut bergabung kemanapun Taemin sedang bercanda dengan siapa karena Key juga dekat dengan anggota lain terlebih dengan sifatnya yang mudah bergaul. Berbeda dengan Minho yang hanya akan mengikuti Taeminnya pergi dan mengawasinya, tak banyak bicara karena memang itulah sifat Minho, sang flamming charisma. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, mereka membiarkan magnaenya tidak berada di sekeliling mereka dan wajah mereka tidak menggambarkan kekhawatiran atau kesepian seperti biasanya jika ditinggalkan Taemin. Justru sebaliknya, raut kegembiraan yang terlihat jelas di wajah mereka.

Minho pun memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka dan menanyakan keberadaan kekasihnya. Ketiga member itu terkejut dengan keberadaan Minho di gedung itu. Saat Minho hendak menanyakan keberadaan kekasihnya, secara tak sengaja sudut matanya menangkap siluet tubuh yang sudah sangat dihafalnya, siluet tubuh ramping milik Taemin. Saat hendak melangkah menuju kekasihnya, tangannya ditahan oleh Onew dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Melarangnya untuk mendekati Taemin. Minho sontak menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Onew dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap heran. "Jangan dekati dia dulu, sebentar lagi dia akan perform. Biarkan dia melakukan persiapan seelum perform.", seolah mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan Onew langsung menjelaskannya. Minho mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menoleh untuk melihat Taemin dari kejauhan.

Nampak Taemin yang sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya, seperti sedang menghafal gerakannya. Kemudian berhenti dan menghembuskan nafas keras. Tak lama nampak mulut mungilnya sedang menggumam kecil, sepertinya sedang berdoa kemudian tubuh rampingnya kembali bergerak-gerak kecil. Minho tersenyum memperhatikan semua tingkah polah Taemin yang nampak imut dan menggemaskan di matanya. Taeminnya memang seperti itu saat akan perform, dia akan melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti tadi untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya mendekati Taemin dan memeluknya erat sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya, seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya untuk Taemin yang sedang gugup dan biasanya itu sangat manjur karena setelahnya Taemin akan nampak sangat siap melakukan performnya. Terbersit rasa rindu untuk semakin bisa mendekap tubuh mungilnya dan menyesap aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Sedikit rasa bersalah karena sudah beberapa kali dia diharuskan melewati perform mereka. Siapakah yang menenangkannya selama ini?

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya sedikit melamunkan Taeminnya tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan seorang sosok yang tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluk tubuh mungil miliknya. Kai, hoobae mereka yang sangat dekat dengan Taeminnya. Rasa marah langsung memenuhi pikiran Minho, marah karena cemburu. Dia saja yang memang jelas sebagai pemilik Taemin harus menahan diri untuk memeluk Taemin tapi ini justru Kai tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk tubuh Taemin seenaknya. Minho tak rela, tak akan pernah rela ada yang menyentuh Taeminnya karena Taemin hanya miliknya.

Tak bisa menahan rasa cemburunya, Minho langsung berjalan menuju Taemin. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Minho mendengar nama Taemin disebutkan PD untuk segera bersiap. Sepertinya waktu perform Taemin sudah tiba. Taemin menganggukan kepala untuk menjawabnya, melepaskan pelukan Kai dan segera bersiap. Sedikit raasa lega di hati Minho karena dia tak perlu menjauhkan Taemin dari Kai karena cemburunya, yang tentu saja bisa menimbulkan masalah. Tapi rasa cemburu itu masih ada, masih belum bisa menerima hal yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Minho-ya,,kau tak ingin lihat uri aegya perform eoh? Dia sebentar lagi tampil, dia nanti akan menari dengan BoA noona, dance couple. Kau harus melihatnya karena nae aegya terlihat sangat keren. Saat latihan saja dia terlihat sangat keren apalagi saat live perform, dia tak akan pernah mengecawakan penontonnya. Kyaaaaaaa,,,,aku membayangkan nae aegya akan menari dengan BoA noona membuatku histeris.. Dia sangat keren Minho-ya, kau akan menyesal jika tidak melihatnya.", ucapan Key membuat Minho membeku ditempat. Dia berharap baru saja mengalami gangguan pendengaran sehingga semua yang dikatakan Key adalah salah. Perform dengan BoA noona? Oke, dia tidak mempermasalahkan ini. Dance couple dengan BoA noona? Tidak bisa, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan Taemin akan melakukan dance couple? Setau MMInho yang namanya dance couple itu akan sangat intense dengan pasangannya, akan banyak skinship didalamnya. Seperti dia pernah dance couple dengan Taemin di Starking dulu. Tidak bisa terima. Terlebih lagi Taemin harus menari berpasangan dengan yeoja. Itu berarti dia akan sangat dekat dengan BoA noona. Andweeee...

Minho yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya yang kalut tiba-tiba saja kembali dikejutkan oleh teriakan Key yang histeris, membuatnya semakin cemburu. Cemburu akan Kai yang tiba-tiba saja tadi memeluknya masih belum bisa sepenuhnya hilang, kini malah semakin diperparah dengan perform Taemin yang sedang berlangsung. Jika dia bisa memilih, dia pasti akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di lokasi syuting daripada harus melihat Taeminnya dengan orang lain.

Tak kuat lagi, akhirnya Minho akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk disofa tak jauh dari tempat mereka menyaksikan perform Taemin. Berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang memang sangat lelah karena jadwalnya namun saat ini dia lebih membutuhkan waktu untuk mengistirahatkan hatinya. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi padanya mengenai Taemin sehingga membuat jiwa dan raganya semakin lelah saja. Berusaha memejamkan mata dan mengabaikan semua teriakan histeris dari para fans, teriakan Key bahkan teriakan sunbae dan hoobae mereka yang juga ikut menyaksikan perform Taemin.

"Woah,,gak nyangka dia bisa terlihat sangat keren seperti itu..ckckckck,,pantas saja noona-noona banyak yang menggilainya. Wah, ini gawat. Bisa-bisa semua noona penggemarku langsung berubah mengidolakan uri magnae kalau seperti ini terus. Waah,,uri innocent magnae telah tumbuh seutuhnya menjadi seorang namja dewasa yang gagah. Iya kan Minho?"

DEG

Seolah hatinya baru saja dihujam ratusan batu saat mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Jongyun. Iya, dia sadar betul jika saat ini banyak yang berubah dari Taemin. Karena sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi Taemin yang akan bergelayut manja di tangannya. Taemin yang akan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya jika permintaannya tidak dipenuhi. Taemin yang akan memanggilnya 'Minho hyunggie' dengan suara aegyonya. Sudah tidak ada lagi innocent Taemin, innocent magnae sudah hilang tak berbekas. Taemin yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi Taemin yang dewasa dan yang lebih menyakitkan hatinya, kenapa dia baru saja menyadari hal itu. Tanpa disadari oleh Minho, sudah berapa lama Taeminnya telah berubah dan dia sangat merindukan Taeminnya yang dulu.

Menyadari itu tiba-tiba saja hatinya merasa tak tenang, dilanda rasa cemas. Dia takut hal itu akan mempengaruhi rasa sayang Taemin padanya. Akan menjauhkan Taemin darinya. Perubahan Taemin akan membuat Taemin sudah tak lagi membutuhkannya. Andwe, dia tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tak akan rela sampai kapanpun.

Saat Minho sedang bergelut dengan hati dan pikirannya, tanpa disadari perform Taemin sudah selesai. Mengetahui hal itu, Minho langsung beranjak dari sofa dan mendekati Taemin, mengabaikan Jonghyun yang tadi berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya Taemin, Taemin dan Taemin. Dia harus memastikan sendiri saat ini jika apa yang dipikirkannya sedari tadi itu salah. Apa yang dikhawatirkannya itu hanya mimpi buruknya saja yang sangat tidak diharapkannya. Apa yang ditakutkannya sedari tadi itu adalah sebuah pikiran bodohnya saja yang sangat tak beralasan karena Taemin tak mungkin seperti itu. Taemin masih menjadi miliknya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Melihat Taemin, Minho bergegas menghampiri Taeminnya. Berusaha mengabaikan rasa cemburunya saat melihatnya kini sedang dipeluk erat oleh Key dan dikelilingi oleh sunbae dan hoobaenya yang lain. Tak sedikit hoobae dan sunbae mereka yang memberi ucapan selamat padanya, menandakan bahwa magnae mereka dicintai oleh banyak orang. Mengabaikan rasa cemburu dan posesifnya yang membuatnya sangat ingin menarik Taeminnya dalam pelukannya dan menjauhkannya dari sekumpulan orang itu, namun dia harus menepis keinginan itu sebelum semuanya jelas, sebelum semua pertanyaannya terjawab jelas.

Masih berusaha menahan diri untuk segera menghambur memeluk tubuh Taemin, masih berusaha mempertahankan posisinya dari awal. Memandang Taemin dari kejauhan disaat semua hyungnya sudah menghampirinya dan mengucapkan selamat, terutama Key. Seperti memang sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh, Taemin tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Minho yang masih setia melihatnya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Minho yang mengetahui bahwa Taemin melihatnya langsung saja mengumbar senyum yang sangat lebar, senyum yang sangat menawan dan membuatnya semakin tampan.

Biasanya jika Taemin melihat Minho sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan dan Taemin melihatnya, maka Taemin akan langsung beranjak untuk mendekati Minho dan bermanja. Membayangkan hal itu, membuat senyum Minho semakin lebar. Dia sudah sangat hafal akan semua kebiasaan dan tingkah polah namjanya. Namun sepertinya kali ini, dia kembali harus menelan pil pahit. Kali ini dia harus dihadapkan lagi bahwa Taeminnya memang sudah berubah karena apa yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan yang dibayangkannya. Taemin hanya membalas tersenyum tipis dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Hal ini membuat Minho terhenyak dan sangat terkejut.

Sudah berubahkah Taeminnya? Sudah tak ingin memeluknya lagi kah? Sudah tak membutuhkannya lagikah? Pikirannya kembali kalut dan semua kekhawatiran serta ketakutannya semakin besar. Tak kuat menerima kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini, Minho memilih untuk menyingkir dari kerumunan dan langsung menghampiri manajer hyung. Mengatakan bahwa dia akan menunggu di mobil van mereka saja karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Meski awalnya manajer hyung merasa ada suatu kejanggalan disini tapi akhirnya dia mengijinkan Minho kembali ke mobil van mereka. Minho melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, tanpa menyadari tatapan sedih manik mata teduh yang memandang punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin mengecil yang kemudian menghilang yang menandakan bahwa sosok pemilik punggung itu sudah berada cukup jauh dengan pemilik sepasang mata yang mengawasinya.

"Minho hyung.." terdengar bisik sebuah suara, sangat pelan sehingga tak akan ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tak yakin bisa mendengarnya.

* * *

.

END

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

annyeong,,author gelo muncul lagi dengan fanfict abal nan gaje lagi..

kekekeke,,,

mianhe kalau yg bac pada kecewa m keabalan fict ini tp author tetep bharap reviewers tetep mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author..

so,,author berterimakasih banget m yg udah mau comment..

thanks bnget..

author jug mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story,,i cant believe that..

you kidding me, arent u?

all of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,,authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


End file.
